The present invention is directed to substituted tetralins, chromans and related compounds of the formula (I), depicted below, which by inhibiting 5-lipoxygenase enzyme and/or antagonizing PAF (platelet activating factor) are useful in the prevention or treatment of asthma, arthritis, psoriasis, ulcers, myocardial infarction, stroke and related disease states in mammals. The present invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions, and to a method of treating arthritis, asthma and related diseases.
Kreft et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,596, describe similarly active compounds which are disubstituted naphthalenes, dihydronaphthalenes or tetralins having the formula ##STR2## wherein the dotted lines represent optional double bonds, R.sup.x is 2-pyridyl, 2-quinolyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 1-alkyl-2-imidazolyl or 1-alkyl-2-benzimidazolyl and R.sup.y is hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl or perfluoro alkyl.
Eggler et al., in published European patent application number 313,295, have described similarly active compounds, including tetralins and chromans of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.x is substantially defined as above, R.sup.z is aryl or heteroaryl, and X.sup.a and X.sup.b are, for example, oxygen or CH.sub.2.
The chemical nomenclature employed herein generally follows that of "I.U.P.A.C. Nomenclature of Organic Chemistry, 1979 Edition," Pergammon Press, New York, 1979.